Happy Never After
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: Ferbella :) Its a one shot and has a really fun song :) Isabella sorts out her feelings for Phineas and Ferb. What are her decisions? Read to find out! Please R&R :)


**A.N.: Hello and welcome to another one of my Ferbella One-Shots + Song Fic. I do not own the characters nor do I own the song Happy Never After by Megan and Liz. I hope y'all enjoy and RR :)**

Phineas. The boy who I loved since I was 4 years old. My mom knew. My friends knew. All of Danville knew. The whole Tri-State area knew. Ok maybe not everyone. Phineas was still oblivious about my feelings towards him. But now we are in high school.

We're no longer the 10-year-olds inventing or creating something in the backyard every summer. We are now 17-year-olds searching for colleges, stressing about school, and only inventing during the spare free time we have.

Although having so much time away from all my friends wasn't something I wanted or expected, it made me rethink the whole Phineas situation. Sure he was my best friend, we grew up together, he was kind, smart, funny, outgoing, and talkative, but is that all that mattered?

No. It isn't. I would always have a special place in my heart for Phineas, but I wasn't in love with him. Nor did I want to be in love with him.

He would never be my soulmate. But maybe that other guy could be.

You're probably asking yourself, _what other guy could Isabella possibly be referring to?_ The answer is simple. Ferb Fletcher.

Yes, you read that right. I have feelings for Ferb. I unfortunately cannot say how long these feelings have been here, but all I do know is that they have been growing with each passing day.

Ferb is more than just Phineas' stepbrother. He is also my best friend. He is so easy to talk to, a great listener, smart and kind, although not as talkative as Phineas. At least not in public. On the rare occasion that I had gotten Ferb alone, he was very talkative and told me everything that was running through his mind at the moment. Ferb also knew that I had a massive crush on Phineas. Which wouldn't help my case if I wanted to confess my feelings for him.

Thankfully, Gretchen was throwing a karaoke party to celebrate the impending graduation. The Fireside Girls told me it would be a great place for me to confess my feelings for Phineas. I agreed. I had heard this song just a few days ago on the radio and thought it was perfect for my situation with Phineas. I decided I would sing that song in front of everyone but keep it directed at Phineas. Then I would go to Ferb and tell him my feelings.

Currently, Adyson was on stage singing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato. I was up next. I was pumped to sing the song. It would show how I felt in my predicament with Phineas. I wanted his friendship more than anything, but I no longer wanted anything further than that. _I will still love you Phinny. Just not that way, _I thought. Adyson finished and I stepped onto the stage.

"Hey guys. So I heard this song on the radio a few days ago and thought it expresses how I feel perfectly. I hope you guys like it."

Gretchen started the song and sent a smile my way. The music started and I began to sing.

_I thought, we were unstoppable, yeah_

_I felt, it's undeniable that anyone_

_Could see, I was so, in, love_

_With you_

_Yeah, wooo_

_I thought we'd always be, happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be, good for me_

_Guess I, was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be, my,_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy never after_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_

_Maybe, you're no good for me but,_

_Baby, no oh I don't need you_

_Now I see, so clearly_

_It's time, to let, you, go_

_Yeah_

_I thought we'd always be, happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be, good for me_

_Guess I, was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be, my,_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Down, down, down, down, down_

_Down, da down, down, da down da down_

_Down, da down, down, da down da down_

_Oh, oh happy (happy)_

_I thought we'd always be, happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be, good for me_

_Guess I, was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be, my,_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_I thought we'd always be, happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be, good for me_

_Guess I, was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be, my,_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy never after_

Everyone started clapping. It was actually kind of crazy. I quickly got off the stage and saw Ferb's facial expression. He knew. It clicked in his head that I was over Phineas. At least that part was over with. Now to talk to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas."

"Hey Isabella, great song."

"Thanks, Phin. There's actually something I ummm wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well that song I just sang, it was about someone actually."

"I figured it was."

"You did?"

"Well yeah. Look Isabella, I don't want to say this to hurt you. I love our friendship way too much for that… but well, I've known about your feelings towards me for a while now. And I didn't want to say anything because… well because I was terrified of what would happen if we were to date and then something goes wrong and we would break up. I couldn't deal with that. So I kept quiet. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand."

"Oh Phineas, of course I understand. I sang that song, because well I figured it would never truly work out between us. I just want us to stay best friends forever."

"Me too. Now go tell that other guy how you feel. And don't try denying it. I've been seeing the glances between you two."

"Thanks Phin. I'll see you later."

Well, that went better than expected. I am so happy that Phineas and I can stay best friends and he already gave me a sort of blessing to be with Ferb. That is if Ferb feels the same towards me. But I won't sit back and hope for him to come to me, like I did with Phineas. I need to tell him. _There he is._

"Hey Ferb."

"Bella."

"Did you like my song?"

"It was interesting, to say the least. I saw you talking to Phineas. Is everything ok?"

"It couldn't be more perfect. We agreed to stay best friends since a relationship would never work if neither one of us had feelings for each other and just wanted our friendship to last."

"Wait… if neither of you had feelings for each other? Bella, you've loved Phineas for the past 13 years. What happened?"

"Well, I realised that it wasn't Phineas who I liked or well loved. It was you. Ferb, you've always been there for me. Cheering me up when I thought Phineas didn't notice and cheering me up when I wasn't having a good day. When I had exciting news, you were the first one I wanted to tell. I was falling for you, without even realising it. I am in love with you Ferb Fletcher."

He was shocked. And silent. Which he usually was, but this wasn't the moment for silence. Just as I am about to apologise for everything, he whispers the words I was dying to hear.

"I love you too."

After those four little words left his lips, he pulled me into our first kiss. Sweet and tender and soft. Everything I could have later, but did not want right now. I pulled on his shirt and deepened the kiss. I felt everything. The sparks, the butterflies, the whole explosions. It was just perfect and truly the best night of my life.


End file.
